


Snow Blind Date

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Secret Santa Exchanges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Holiday Cheer, M/M, Miscommunication, Oh my god they were roommates!, PB Winterwonderland exchange, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Charlie insists Dean go on a blind date to get over his monumentally massive crush on his obviously straight roommate Castiel.





	Snow Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gouinette_parle_trop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouinette_parle_trop/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
>  
> 
> NOW WITH AMAZING ART BY THE AMAZING GOUINETTE!!!! Thank you so much, Dean's expression is priceless <3 God they're such morons in this fic lmao

“Dean, trust me, Glinda says she’s known this guy since Sci-fi Society in freshman year, and we’re, like, three hundred percent sure you’ll get on like a house on fire!” Charlie looked like she was prepared to bring out the Powerpoint slides. “He’s totally your type, geeky, fit and hot as a Vulkan volcano!”

Dean groaned. “Charlie, I told you to lay off, I’ll look into dating when I—”

“When you what, Winchester? When you get over your ridiculous crush on your very, very straight roommate?” 

To Dean’s great relief the barista finished making their coffees and Dean could pretend to be too busy manoeuvring the lid onto his to-go cup to answer. As soon as they had made it out the door of the local campus coffee house, Charlie continued badgering him as though there hadn’t been any break at all.

“Come on, Dean, I know Castiel of the fanfiction blue eyes and the runner’s butt is your type incarnate, but Glinda says Jim has science-fiction blue eyes and looks pretty buff as well!”

“Charlie, I don’t know, I mean even if I wanted to go on a date, why can’t he just come along to some party and I’ll meet him there, why does it have to be a blind date?”

“Well, because!” Charlie exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “How often do two people in a relationship just happen to know two other people who would be utterly perfect for each other? You absolutely have to go on a blind date, you’d be wasting a perfect opportunity to live that trope first hand!” 

Charlie shouldered her way into the English department, almost spilling her coffee. Dean caught the door for her and slowly followed her inside.

“I don’t aim to live through every fanfiction trope there is, Charlie! I’ve only just made it through ‘hurt no comfort’ and ‘miscommunication’ and I’m right in the middle of ‘pining’ and ‘fallen for the straight guy’. I don’t need to add ‘blind date gone wrong’ to the list,” he grumbled.

“Oh come on, Dean, the first rule of finding true love is never to pass on a chance for ‘fluff’ and ‘meet-cute’ and a possible ‘smut’ tag! Winter break starts tomorrow and it’s not like you’ve got anything better to do until you go home for the holidays anyway. Besides, we’ve already set everything up. It will be a coffee shop AU!”

Dean groaned again.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Dean found himself in a coffee shop close to campus. Somebody had vomited Christmas decorations all over the place and even his latte was topped with gold shimmer. Christmas hits from the last fifty years were commanding everybody present to enjoy the holiday cheer. 

Dean sighed and sat down at a table in the back. If things went south, at least there wouldn’t be that big of an audience. From what he could tell, his blind date had not yet arrived: no tall, dark and handsome Cas-look-alike anywhere in sight. 

Dean was slowly sipping on his latte, when Castiel came in and gave the café a cursory glance. Dean briefly contemplated hiding behind the Holiday Season Specialties menu, but Castiel had already lit up with his toothy smile and was waving at him. 

_ Fantastic, the person you’re trying to get over will have a prime seat to watch you meet somebody on a blind date who looks suspiciously like them. God, way to make things awkward, Winchester. _

Castiel queued for a coffee and then seemed indecisive as to where he wanted to sit, checking every section of the café. Finally, and to Dean’s unending chagrin, he made his way to the back and waved at Dean.

“Hello, Dean! I didn’t expect to see you here today - I thought you were going home?” Castiel asked.

Maybe Dean had been a little optimistic about where he was spending the night, or rather, had not wanted to explain to a certain someone the - however slim - possibility of spending the night out with a date of whom he so far only knew that they were supposed to look a lot like Cas.

“Yeah, um,” Dean hedged, “I’m going home tomorrow but I was thinking about maybe spending the night at a, um, a friend’s place.”

“Oh, I see.” Castiel nodded. “Spontaneous plans, very commendable. I try to do that more myself. It is, in fact, one of my New Year’s resolutions. Incidentally, at a friend’s suggestion I am trying to start early.”

“You are?” Dean said, subtly contorting himself to peer past Castiel to the entrance. Would just be his luck, he figured, to miss his blind date because of Castiel, of all people.

“Oh yes,” Castiel said. “Are you quite alright, Dean?”

Dean could feel himself turning red. “Yeah, Cas, fine, I’m fine. Just checking who came in right now, but false alarm.”

Castiel visibly perked up at that and turned around, peering at the door. There was only a girl there, huddled into a huge coat with an even bigger scarf on top. 

“Oh. False alarm indeed.”

“Not the coffee addict you’re looking for?” Dean joked.

Castiel squinted at him. “That is a reference, isn’t it. To one of those space movies.”

“Yep! Well done, Cas! We’ll get you pop-culture-fluent after all,” Dean winked. Castiel was still standing in front of his table.  _ Dean, you’re waiting for somebody, don’t be an idiot— _ “Do you want to sit down?”

_ Way to be stupid, Winchester. _

Castiel considered this for a moment. “I am waiting for somebody, so once they show up I’ll have to leave though.”

“Same,” Dean said. 

As soon as Castiel had sat down, the doorbell chimed again. As one, both Dean and Castiel turned to look. Two girls came in who were very obviously a couple. 

“Struck out again?” 

Castiel nodded. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure who I am waiting for.”

“Me neither,” Dean said. 

“How so?” Castiel asked. 

“Blind date,” Dean grudgingly admitted.

“Really? Me too!” Castiel exclaimed. He frowned. “To be honest, I don’t even know why I agreed to this, but there’s just no way to escape once Glinda has set her mind on something…”

Dean gaped. 

“Yes, I know, a blind date is not really what anybody would expect me to agree to, right?” Castiel continued on, oblivious to Dean’s mental and emotional break-down. “I am almost completely certain that she engineered the entire thing as a cunning two step-plan; suggesting more spontaneity and out-of-comfort-zone activities as a New Year’s resolution first and then throwing a blind date at me.”

“Totally,” Dean coughed. “So, Cas, um, who are you supposed to be on a blind date with?”

For some reason Dean could not fathom, Castiel turned a splotchy red.

“Well, um, Glinda said her girlfriend had a friend who they were sure I would like… but it’s a blind date, you see, so I don’t actually know who they are.”

The doorbell went again, and as one they turned to look.

“I’m starting to feel like Pavlov’s dog,” Dean muttered. 

Cas snorted. “I take it you’re not waiting for a family of four either?”

“Not as such, no,” Dean said. “But, how were you going to recognise that date of yours? I don’t see any red roses, books or other props… oh, is it the trench? Is she gonna wear something recognisable too?”

Dean had not thought it possible, but Castiel turned even redder.

“Well, um, no, Glinda only described what they… what he’ll look like.”

_ Sweet baby Jesus, oh my frigging god, oh fuck, Cas likes dudes, I REPEAT CAS LIKES DUDES.  _ **_PLAY THIS CALM, WINCHESTER._ **

“Oh, ok. That’ll make recognising them a bitch though,” Dean ground out, trying to sound chipper and unconcerned. Going by Castiel’s face he was failing spectacularly.

 

 

“Me dating men is not a problem, Dean, is it?” A pity Dean was much too distracted by waxing lyrical about the way Castiel’s eyes turned from bright blue sky to dark blue storm clouds to immediately pay attention to what he was saying. “I did not expect you to be a homophobe, Dean.”

Castiel was collecting his bag and getting up by the time his words registered.

“ _ WHAT?! _ Oh shit, Cas, no! Fuck, I’m not a homophobe, I swear, I’m bi!” Dean almost fell over his own feet trying to keep Cas from getting up. “In fact, I’m pretty sure my asshole of a friend and her girlfriend set us up on this blind date.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide. “But… but… you… you’re not...? I thought you were straight!”

“Cas, I thought  _ you _ were straight! I’ve been convinced that I’d fallen in love with a straight guy for months!”

“I’m demi...,” Cas said. “I… you… I thought I had no chance with you!” Then his jaw dropped. “You… are you serious? You’re in…?”

Dean blushed furiously and started counting the specks of gold dust left on his latte. “Yeah, well…” Something horrible occurred to Dean. “Oh my god, do you think Charlie and Glinda know?”

“You mean that we had a massive crush and were in love with each other all the while, thinking the other one is straight?” Castiel summed up dryly. “Possibly. I’m not sure.”

“Wait,” Dean threw in, suddenly afraid that this was all just a huge misunderstanding - although given recent reveals, Dean was prepared to forgo any other possible blind date candidates - “I just remembered though, Charlie said that Glinda’s friend’s name was Jim…?”

“Yes, well,” Cas said, looking for all the world as if he were looking very hard for a hole to crawl into. 

“Ohhh, this is gonna be good.” Dean grinned. “Come on, Cas, spill.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “My full name is Castiel James Novak. It was the sci-fi society, and I was the captain of the Star Trek faction. So…”

“So you picked Jim as a nickname,” Dean crowed. Then his jaw landed on the floor for the second time that day. “Son of a bitch, YOU FUCKER, you little shit, you were in the sci-fi society! There’s no way in hell you’re not getting any of my references!”

Cas burst out laughing at Dean’s scandalised look. “But your pained face every time I ‘didn’t get’ a reference, Dean! It was too good not to,” he snickered.

Dean was getting dizzy with the hot and cold flashes he was getting. “But, all our movie nights… why…”

Castiel blushed again and ducked his head. He looked up at Dean, almost shy. “Yes, well, it seemed like the only way to spend one-on-one time with you, and you’re not the only one who thought themselves hopelessly in love with their straight roommate…”

For a moment they both sat there, ducking their heads, hiding their smiles in their coffees and giving each other coy glances. 

“God, I feel like a teenager all over again,” Dean finally said, the pleased smile on his lips at odds with his gruff tone. 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing though, is it?” Castiel asked, the skin around his eyes crinkling with his own smile.

“No,” Dean admitted. “What do you say we continue this blind date with a nice, long walk around the park? It’s snowing.”

“To take in the romantic Christmas decorations the student committee has bestowed upon us?” Castiel grinned. “And so that we’ll be completely frozen through by the time we get back to the dorm so we’ll have to cuddle for warmth?”

“Just about right,” Dean grinned back. 

“Well then, make it so!” Castiel intoned. “Thrusters on full!”

Dean facepalmed. Castiel almost fell out of his chair, laughing. They proceeded to have a snowball fight (“Set phasers to stun!” — “Will you stop that!”) before they tumbled into Dean’s bed and Cas fell out of it and onto the floor (“Beam me up, Dean!” — “Oh my god, Cas, I’m regretting every decision I’ve ever made.”). Obviously, Dean didn’t regret anything, except maybe not telling Cas he was bi much earlier. 

  
  



End file.
